5 Years Later working on the title
by Am I Missing
Summary: Hermione left school after graduation. Years later Harry finds her- and his daughter, Jocelyne. Does absence reallymake the heart go fonder?H/Hr all the way! PG-13/Low R


A/N: Hey guys! A brand new story is now up. I really like this one. Love Like This is postponed until I get inspiration and my computer stops giving me trouble.  
  
Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ron and Lavender's five-year-old son, Carter, walked through the carnival. Carter was the sweetest kid Harry had ever met. He had reddish blond hair and deep, mischievous, brown eyes. And at the moment he had blue cotton candy and chocolate smeared across his face and was now munching on French fries. He definitely had Ron's appetite. Ron and Lavender had their arms around each other. Harry felt his heart pang. Harry missed Hermione. She left abruptly after graduation and he hadn't seen her for 5 years. Soon they approached the Dumbo ride and Carter started jumping about.  
  
"Come on, Daddy! Let's go!" Carter said pulling Ron with a sticky hand to the entrance. "I'll be over there," Lavender said pointing to a bench and laying on hand on her pregnant stomach. She shuffled over to the bench. Once on the ride Harry was seated next to a cute little girl with thick curly brown hair that fell in shiny ringlets and green eyes. "My mommy didn't come on the ride cuz she's scared. I'm not scared though. My mommy said my daddy-liked heights, too. But I never met him." She said quickly. She reminded Harry of Hermione, talking a mile a minute. "Do you have a little girl?" She asked. "No. What's your name, sweetie?" Harry responded. "Jocelyne." She answered. That had been the name Hermione and he had decided to name their first child to pay respect to Harry's father. Jocelyne Elisabeth would've been their daughter's name if she's had stuck around long enough. Then the ride stopped. Harry helped Jocelyne out and took her by the hand. "Show me where your Mommy is so we can get you back to her." Harry said as they got out of the ride. Jocelyne pointed at a woman with the same curly hair as Jocelyne who was searching for her daughter, most likely. Jocelyne pulled Harry towards the woman and tugged on her shirt. The woman spun around and Harry could only say one thing. "Hermione," He said, awestruck. "Harry," She said equally amazed. Jocelyne stared at the two adults. "W-w-what are you doing? H-here I mean." Harry said, the fact that the girl was her daughter still hadn't hit him. "I-I was taking J-Jocelyne to the c-c-carnival." She said. Harry wasn't sure whether or not to kiss her or demand who was Jocelyne's father (considering she looked Carter's age). "Jocelyne." Harry said. "Jocelyne is y-your daughter?" He asked. Hermione nodded, biting her lip then said: "Jocelyne, go buy an ice cream," she gave Jocelyne a 5 pence piece (A/N: I have no idea with British money). Jocelyne scurried off toward the ice cream van over by the Haunted House. "Yes. She's my daughter." "Who's- who's her father?" Harry asked. "Look, let's meet tonight. Pick me up here," She gave him a little card that said: Hermione Allison Granger, Private Tutor/ Substitute Teacher 48 Weston Ave. Stonebrook, London. "You're a teacher?" He said quietly.  
  
Later in the car going home Harry was telling Ron and Lavender about what happened. "She has a little girl. Cute little thing. Tight brown curls and-" Harry realized something. He touched the place between his cheekbone and eye. "What?" Lavender asked. "She has green eyes." Harry said quietly. Ron and Lavender shared a glance. "Do you think she could be yours?" Ron asked. "I'll find out." He answered.  
  
At 7:00 o'clock Harry apparated to Stonebrook and arrived in front of a little stone house. He parked his car in the driveway and went up to the doorbell. He rang it. About 10 seconds later the door swung open and Jocelyne was standing there. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a denim skirt and matching jacket and a pink t-shirt. She had a Barbie traveling case next to her. "Hi." She said. "Mommy is getting ready. She'll be out soon." Just as the worlds left her mouth Hermione appeared in a black v-neck sweater and long denim skirt. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back. She had a little sapphire necklace with silver border (A/N: I've got that necklace) that Harry gave her rested in between her collarbones. Harry sucked in his breath sharply. She still hardly looked a day over 17. Not that 21 was really that old. "Jocelyne, sweetie, go over Margo's now. Mommy and Harry are going out." She kissed Jocelyne on the cheek and sent her off. "So where are we going?" Hermione asked as Jocelyne sprinted to the next-door neighbors house. "The Rose Café." Harry said. Hermione looked at him quizzically.. "It's Ron's restaurant." Harry explained. "Ron has a restaurant?" Hermione asked incredulously. "If you stuck around you would have know n that." Harry said coldly.  
  
"Ouch." She said. "So whose daughter is she?" Harry asked. "Let's just go to the restaurant," Hermione said, picking up her bag.  
  
Finally they arrived at The Rose Café. The Hostess sat them at the most quiet table. "So?" Harry asked. He was beginning to get impatient. "Harry," Hermione said, putting her hand over his, "Who do you thinks is her father?" She asked. She looked into his eyes. Whenever she did this Harry felt as if she was looking into his soul. "She's my daughter?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, looking down. "Is that why you left school?" She nodded again. "Look at me, Mione." She lifted her gaze to match his. "Why did you leave? I could've helped you. We could've been together." "Harry, I couldn't. I was ashamed. I wasn't thinking. And you needed to focus on defeating Voldemort. I just got scared. I ran." Hermione answered. "I never even knew her." Harry said. "I wasn't there for the important stuff." "Harry, do you know how much it hurts whenever I'd look into her eyes and see you. It would kill me. And when that important stuff did happen I'd get all excited to tell you and you weren't there. I'm still in love with you." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. Harry leaned over the table and kissed her gently. The broke apart and Hermione looked in his eyes again. They kissed fiercer this time. It was so familiar and perfect. "I miss this." Harry said. "So did I." Hermione agreed. The rest of the dinner went nicely. They discussed Jocelyne and had a few more snogs. Hermione was amazed Ron could actually cook. "I thought he'd be a disaster with anything that involves his hands. " Hermione laughed. "He had to learn how to cook while Lav was pregnant because she couldn't get up." Harry explained. "They have a baby?" She asked. "No a five-year-old. A bit older than Jocelyne. But Lavender is pregnant again." Harry said. "I've missed so much." Hermione said sadly. "You don't have to. You and Jocelyne could move in with me. We could be a real family." Harry said. "But we have our own house. Our own life. Jocelyne doesn't even know about magic." Hermione said. "WHAT?!" Harry yelped. Several people turned to stare. "My own daughter doesn't know about magic." Harry whispered. "I decided not to tell her." Hermione said reasonably. "I will then." He said. Hermione's eyes flashed. "No you won't." "Why not?" He asked. "Because I'll tell her when she'll be old enough to grasp it." Hermione said seriously. "But she'll hate it if you don't tell her. I hated it when I found out the Dursley's had know all along." Harry said. "When she's 7, okay?" Hermione said, exasperatedly. "Fine. But can we move in together and do what we planned to do? Get married and have a family." Harry asked. Hermione laughed. "Well I already have a family but when it comes to getting married lets just take it slow." Hermione said. Harry pouted. Hermione leaned over and brushed her lips against his lightly then kissed the place right above his lip and moved up to his temple. She licked it playfully and made Harry moan. "I gotta get you outta here or I won't be able to control myself." Harry whispered. He signed the check, which was like his free pass because he was an investor and one of Ron's best friends. They apparated to Hermione's house. Harry began nuzzling her neck and pulling off her sweater. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and they totally understood what the other wanted.  
  
A/N: I hope ya'll like my new story. I may update it if I get enough reviews but it could survive either way. Anyway read and review. All right. Bye!!! 


End file.
